The Last Chance for Change
by Valerie Woolf
Summary: I don't own any of the original Poke'mon or the characters. Just saying, I don't. This is a fanfiction made up by meeee. Val however, is my own made up character.  It's a romance! Haha. I've very excited about it and... I hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

**The Last Chance for Change**

**Intro**

The air was chilly as it swept across Lavander Town, which didn't make matters any better as the clouds refused to let the sunlight shine through and warm up the air. Val shivered as she waited for her parents to come back from Poke'mon Tower. There, the ashes of the family Poke'mon, a Clefable affectionatly refered to as PowderPuff, rested for all eternity. The only thing that was weirder than the weather was some shady guy that Val had seen earlier that morning. She had shrugged it off as someone visiting or something around thoes lines.  
>Val was about to stand up and go inside, where it was warmer than outside, when she noticed a large white Poke'mon walking in her direction far in the distance. Curious to see what it was, she decided to wait a while until she could get a better look at it. Maybe she could even catch it and show it to her mother and father when they got back. She had four Poke'mon already, but she ewas aware that she could carry six at a time. The Poke'mon was finally within seeing distance and immediately she knew what it was. An Absol. Ominously called the disaster poke'mon. Her stomah twisted in slight fear of it. She knew that they were only supposed to show up when something bad happened, so she hoped that it was just passing through, or at least roaming around. Val stood up this time, determined to make her way inside, but at that exact moment the Absol took off toward her in a dead run and within seconds it was standing infront of her, looking her straight in the eyes. Val's heart seemed to skip a beat and all the noises of the town were blocked from her senses.<br>_"Be prepared," _a voice said that was seemingly just in her head.  
>She stared back at the Absol, "Are you... Speaking?"<br>The Absol nodded. All of a sudden, the towns noises came rushing at her. Sirens were blaring and people were yelling and rushing out of their homes. The towns fire team, complete with their small army of water Poke'mon, had come out in a fantastic flurry. Val whirled around, scanning the sky to see if she could spot the fire. Not too far in the distance she saw smoke; lots of it. Thick dark grey and black collums of smoke filled the sky. It was coming from the direction of Poke'mon Tower. Her parents! She took off running, barely aware that the Absol was following close behind her. In a matter of minutes she was at the scene. There was yellow caution tape, police officers and towns people everywhere. The whole tower was engulfed in flames. Firefighters and their Poke'mon tried desperatly to douse out the fire. Val grabbed the closest police officer and almost screamed in her face, "My parents! They're inside! Did you get them out?"  
>The officer looked at the tower that was crumbling every passing second and tried not to say the obvious. Val detached herself and scanned the crowd to see if she could find the faces of her parents. A girl she knew from around the town spotted her and came rushing up to her.<br>"Val, your parents," she paused tp catch her breath, "They found them."  
>"What? Where?" she asked frantically.<br>The girl stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "They... didn't make it. I'm so sorry."  
>Val's eyes welled up with tears. How could this be? Her parents were dead? She clenched her fists tightly, angry, confused and upset. She ran back to her home, the Absol trailing behind her.<br>She stopped at the house, tears streaming down her face. The Absol stopped at her side and looked up at her. Val noticed the Poke'mon and suddenly felt very angry at him.  
>"This is your fault! If you never would have come here this would have never happened!"<br>She wasn't aware that she was screaming at him. The Poke'mon continued to look at her and narrowed his eyes and spoke through the same telepathy that it had used in the beginning.  
><em>"I came here because I knew it would happen. It didn't happen because of my presence here."<br>_Irritation was obvious in his voice, which just made her all that more upset. She dropped to her knees, trembleing and in a mess of emotions. The Absol walked closer and sat down infront of her. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes, knowing deep down that it wasn't his fault at all. She was just looking for someone or something to blame.  
>"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault," she said quietly.<br>Val grabbed the Absol in a tight embrace, gripping his neck ruff and buring her face into the soft fur. She started to cry, feeling oddly safe in the company of the Poke'mon that she had blamed for the death of her parents. After quite a long while, she finally let go and stopped crying.  
>"Now what do I do?" she asked, half to herself and half to the Absol.<br>He shrugged, _"Travel? See the world outside of Lavander Town?"  
><em>She nodded; what else was there to do? She didn't worry about a place to sleep. She would be well in the tent that she had upstairs. The one that she used when her and her parents went on trips.  
>Val stood up and was going to just walk in the house, but she turned to the Absol first.<br>"Did you... Want to come in? I have food. If you're hungry, that is."  
>Offering hospitality to a Poke'mon felt different, but he nodded and let him inside. She pulled some leftovers out of the fridge and warmed them up. She set the whole amount on a plate and absentmindedly set it on the table. The Absol stood confused for a moment, than jumped on the chair and placed his front paws on the table than proceeded to eat.<br>Val turned back, suddenly aware of her mistake. But seeing as he was managing well, she just smiled.  
>"I'm going to get a few things upstairs, but I'll be back."<br>The Absol nodded, muttered something about the food being good. He didn't look at her or even glance at her. He was eating like he hadn't eaten in years.  
>"You're free to leave if you wish," She said a bit sadly.<br>He nodded again without taking a break from seeming inhaling the food. She almost wondered if he was even listening. She shrugged and went upstairs to gather her things.

She took her black backpack and stuffed a few articles of clothing in it to begin with. Her tent, which was packed neatly into a tight square was next. Some potions and other Poke'mon items went in a couple of side pockets. Around the middle of the pack was a belt like structure that contained six pouches to hold poke'balls. She placed the four she had in it and picked it up. There was still room for some food that she could carry, that wouldn't parish in a couple of hours or days. The little bit of money she had she put in her pocket. Val was just about to go back downstairs when she remembered that she should probably bring a blanket along. She grabbed that, along with a picture of her mother and father that was sitting on her dresser. She looked at it for a few minutes. She had her mothers bright purple eyes and pale skin, and her fathers straight platinum silver hair. Just before she felt like she was about to cry, she placed the picture, frame and all, securely between the blanket and the tent. Finally she left the room and made her way downstairs.  
>Half expecting not to see the Absol ever again, she was pleasently surprised to see him sitting at the table still; the plate clear and it almost looked like it had been licked clean. She gave him a soft smile before heading to get food she could carry. Absol watched her and noticed the four poke'balls she had around the backpack.<br>_"Oh? You have Poke'mon?"_ he asked.  
>She turned toward him, "Yes. I do."<br>_"What are they?" _he questioned curiously.  
>"A Houndoom I named Ren. I got him at the Colosseum. A Noctowl named Gazett that I raised from a little Hoothoot. A Marowak named Eva, raised from a Cubone. And a Furret I got from Five Island a while ago that I call Nexis."<br>_"They all have... Names. They must be special to you," _he said quietly.  
>"They're my friends. All of them. So yeah, they are very special to me," she responded, grinning.<br>He sifted uncomfortably in the chair as she finished gathering food. After everything was in order she closed it up and put it on her back. It was a bit heavy, but she could manage.  
>"So where are you going to go?" she asked, not really wanting to see him leave.<br>He was quiet for a few moments, as if he was thinking about it in depth. He looked at her directly in her eyes, _"Can I... Can I come with you?"  
><em>The question admittedly shocked her, but she was also very happy that he asked, "Of course you can!"  
>He still looked like he wanted to know something, so she remained quiet until he asked another question.<br>_"Do I... Get a name, too? Like the others?"  
><em>She smiled and went over to him and hugged him tightly.  
>"Varric," she said quietly but affectionatly.<br>_"Varric,"_ he said as if testing it out, _"My name is Varric."  
><em>She nodded and let go, smiling at him. He smiled back at her.  
><em>"I finally feel like other Poke'mon. Like someone wants me... Special," <em>he said while looking at her.  
>She got up and adjusted the backpack. She turned to her newfound friend, "Are you ready to go?"<br>He nodded and they both took of for their destination, Celadon City, together.


	2. Chapter 1 Perception in Meeting

**Chapter One  
>Perception in Meeting<strong>

It had been nearly two weeks since the loss of her parents. Val had made it to Celadon City without too much trouble. She had set up camp in the farthest reaches of town. Behind the big buildings and along some back tree line. It was pretty secluded; no one ever came back that far. She made sure that it was like that. And when she strolled around the town she didn't see and faces that she knew. It was good all and all. The Game Corner in the city had also caught her attention a few times, but she didn't have the money for a Coin Case or the coins. It just didn't want fit into her very tight budget. And funds were down to almost nothing now.

She rummaged through her backpack for the third time that morning, as if expecting to find some food that she misplaced or overlooked. But of course, it was all in vain. She sighed as her stomach growled. She looked at Varric, who was laying down, alert and watching for anyone that might come along. She was sure he, along with the rest of her Poke'mon, were also hungry. But Varric would never show it or tell her. She looked in her pocket; there was a little money left. Val put her poke'balls in her pockets of her sweatshirt and stood up. Varric looked at her and got to his feet. She could afford a little food, but not nearly enough. The had gone almost three days without something to eat, but anything was better than nothing.

_"Where are we going?"_ Varric asked.  
>"To get a little food," she replied.<br>He nodded and seemed to walk at a faster pace than normal. She knew he was hungry and she did feel guilty. He wanted to come with her and this was how they ended up. Without a home and without food. What a life they were living. They made their was to a small restaurant near the Game Corner, where a burly man in a chiefs hat and apron greeted her with a smile. Val looked at the days menu; all she could afford was one large bowl of some meat and noodle soup. She ordered that and asked if he could put it in six to-go bowls. He said he could, disappeared into the back, and came out with six, very small looking Styrofoam bowls with plastic lids. He gave her the grand total and she reached into her pocket, knowing that she didn't have near enough. She gave one bowl back and he told her the new price, which she was still a little bit short. After a long sigh and handing another bowl back, she was disappointed but she had enough. She handed over the money to the chief and gathered the four bowl, proceeded to turn around to leave when the guy called out to her.

"Here," he said handing over one of the bowls, "On the house."  
>She smiled and thanked him, waving goodbye as she left. Five bowls was always better than four. She returned to her campsite, the soup still warm in her hands. She set them down and separated them, taking off the lids. The soup was still steaming and smelled really good. She passed one over to Varric, who sat patiently until the others were let out. She released the four others from the confines of their balls. They all stretched, happy to be out. Her Houndoom, Ren, was the first to smell food in the air. He barked happily and soon the others were making joyful like noises as well.<p>

"It's not a lot, but it's still something," she said as she passed the remaining bowls to each Poke'mon.  
>Soon they were all chowing down, thankful for the bit of warm meal that was brought to them. Midway through eating, Varric suddenly realized that she had given all the food to the Poke'mon, and left none for herself.<br>_"You're not eating," _he spoke up, _"Why didn't you take some for yourself?"  
>"<em>Because it would have been less for all of you. It's more important that you all eat. I know I'll be okay," she said and smiled.  
>He stared at her, confused by such a selfless action. Varric nodded to himself and nudged the half full bowl over to her. He had never done anything that selfless in his life. But Val shook her head at him.<br>"No. That's for you to have."  
><em>"I'm... Sharing with you. That way you also have something in your stomach," <em>he replied back to her.

"And if I don't?" she said a bit sarcastically.  
><em>"Than it sits there and spoils," <em>he responded just as sarcastically.  
>Val let out a big sigh and reluctantly agreed. Varric, happy that he won the debate, trotted to the tent and fetched her the silver spoon she brought along. She thanked him and started eating slowly, savoring the small meal that, in the end, was happy to have in her stomach.<br>_"I'm... Happy," _he finally managed to say.  
>She smiled an put an arm around him. The four others were settling down for what seemed to be a nap. Val cuddled up to Varric and lay her head on his shoulder, sure to doze off in a few minutes. And she did. Varric smiled to himself, making sure to keep still and keeping guard.<p>

A few hours later, Val woke up. She stretched and yawned. Looking at Varric, she smiled again. She had grown to really enjoy his company the last couple of weeks. The sun had just set and a warm breeze blanketed the city. It was going to be another nice night. As much as she wanted to let her Poke'mon out, she put them back in their poke'balls. All except for Nexis, the Furret. Although stealing wasn't in her nature, it seemed like it was going to come to it. And Nexis was good at finding things; especially shiny things. Which would be good if it would be coins or something. She needed the money, not just for her, but for the Poke'mon. Varric knew what she was planning, it was evident by the Furret still being out. And he wasn't planning on stopping her. If it meant possible good for her Poke'mon, she was determined.

"Come on, Nexis. Let's go find some shiny stuff," she said in attempt to encourage the Furret.

It churred happily, seemingly liking the idea. The poke'balls went back in her pocket. She turned to Varric, "Are you coming or staying behind?"  
><em>"You think that I'd let you go out alone. In the dark. In this city?" <em>he answered.  
>Val chuckled and shook her head. Of course he wouldn't. But it did make her feel safe. They took off, creeping in the shadows. By now everyone was in their homes or gone; the shops had closed up. It was now or never.<p>

They walked along the sides of the buildings, Nexis on constant look out for whatever he could find. But there just wasn't anything that was left to find. They were just about to round a corner when she spotted a darkly dressed male entering the Game Corner. Was it the owner? She didn't know for sure but decided to wait a while to see if he would come back out. What seemed like a long time later, she pressed forward. The man hadn't come out. But maybe he left the Game Corner open? There would be a good chance they could find something valuable to sell there. She got to the door and hesitated. What if he was still inside and would catch her? That was a risk she was just going to have to take. Val checked the door and sure enough it was unlocked. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. Once inside, she looked around. The man wasn't there, which confused her. If he didn't leave where did he go? Or did she miss him exiting the building?

Nexis suddenly took off, running down one of the isles and to the back of the room. Varric and Val chased after him, in hopes that he had found something. They caught up to him and found him jumping up, trying to get at the poster on the wall. Surely the poster wasn't worth anything at all. Not to mention, it was the only thing hanging on the wall so it would immediately be detected as missing. She put her hand on the poster and looked at the Furret.  
>"What could you possibly want with this?"<br>She leaned against the wall and felt her hand push something in. She stood up straight, afraid that she had broke the wall or something.  
><em>"Look over there," <em>Varric said and motioned to the right.  
>The wall had opened up to reveal a staircase leading downward. The Furret jumped up and down and twirled around, obviously excited that he had found something. She reached down and picked him up.<br>"Good job, Nexis."

With Nexis in her arms and Varric at her said, they descended the stairs. After a few steps though, the door closed behind them. Nexis shivered and she looked at Varric, visibly a little scared.  
><em>"There must be another way out," <em>he said reassuringly.  
>They continued until the stairs gave way to a small opening that had another staircase leading down and a couple of hallways with a lot of doors in the wall. It looked like a giant underground hotel. The all stared in awe at this place. But footsteps broke the short silence and Val grew even more frightened. There was no were to hide and the footsteps were getting louder. She did the first thing she could think of; bolt down the stairs. Which turned out to be just as bad an idea as coming here in the first place. The second floor looked just like the first, except the man they saw walk into the Game Corner was standing in the hallway, food raised to his open mouth, and a look of pure surprise on his face.<br>"Oh sh.." Val started but was cut off by Varric jumping in front of her, lowering his head and making growl-type noises at the guy.

"Hey! You! Don't move!" the guy yelled as he dropped his food.  
>She shrugged. It wasn't like she was tying to run away in the first place. The guy took out a walkie-talkie type thing and held down a button.<br>"Boss, we have an intruder."  
>There was a static over the speaker and than a voice, "What? How did they get in? Never mind that. Just... Bring them to me."<br>"Okay," the guy said and let the button go, "Follow me."  
>She decided that it would be best to just go with the guy instead of running around a building that she didn't know and possibly getting in even more trouble. Varric took the lead behind the guy, keeping as ,much distance as possible between the two humans. A short walk later they were in front of an elevator. He ushered them in and swiped a card key in a slot to get the lift running. He pushed the 4F button and they began there slow ride down.<p>

"How did you get in here?" he asked nervously.  
>"The door was unlocked," she said curtly.<br>He looked worried. Knowing he was the one that left the front door open would almost certainty mean repercussions.  
>Four floors down, Val wondered if anyone else knew of this place. The elevator dinged and opened the door. It lead to a medium-sized hallway with three doors on the left and two on the right. And one directly at the end. The guy lead them down the hallway and to the last door. He knocked twice and Val heard the same voice that was over the speaker tell them to come in. They entered what seemed to be a large office area. There were a couple of couches, some plants around the area, and bookshelves in the back. Almost center of the room was a large desk, seated behind the desk was a stocky, yet well built man in a crisp, black suit. The pocket bared a capital R in red. The man had short brown hair and piercing dark eyes. His completion was a bit sickly, but all in all, he looked well. He was slightly ginning at them as they came in.<p>

"Welcome. Please sit," he said and pointed at one of the couches.  
>She sat down and Varric seated himself beside her. The brown haired man looked at the Absol and his grin broadened a bit.<br>"Excuse my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Giovanni. And you are?"  
>"Valerie. Val for short," she squeaked out and cleared her throat quietly.<br>Giovanni chuckled, "No need to be afraid. I just have a few questions for you. First and foremost; how _did_ you get in here?"  
>She answered the same way as she did when the first guy asked her the same question, "The door was unlocked."<br>"I assumed that," Giovanni said and glared at the man who caught them.  
>He shrank back and looked at the floor.<br>Giovanni looked back at Val, "Maybe I should have been more specific. How did you get further than the above floor?"  
>"I found a button on the wall. Well, more like he did," she said and shifted Nexis to a more comfortable position. He was now asleep as she cradled him in her arms.<br>"Ah. Lucky you. Do you have any business that you're trying to accomplish here?" he said a bit more sternly.

"No. I was just... Poking around," she said and averted her gaze to the floor.  
>"Good. Do you live around here?"<br>"Sorta," Val said and shrugged.  
>"So, homeless? Traveling? A runaway perhaps?" he pressed on.<br>She remained quiet and stared at the floor. Giovanni frowned at her silence.

"Do your parents know you're running about at night?"  
>Val didn't answer and tried not to cry. Varric sensed her increasing sadness and answered for her.<br>_"Her parents passed away recently."  
><em>Giovanni leaned forward in his chair, a look of surprise and curiosity on his face, "What... just spoke?"  
>Val picked her head up and turned to Varric, "He did."<br>"Speaking through telepathy. He must be talented. And powerful," Giovanni said, with emphasis on the last word and leaned back in his chair, "So I'll assume my answer to the previous question would be homeless. I am correct?"

She nodded slowly. Giovanni took a good look at her. She was an odd one indefinably. Her waist length silver hair shined brilliantly under the lights. The black baggy sweatshirt had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and was open, revealing a corset like top that showed a bit of her slim stomach. She had black short, tight shorts with a purple X on both sides, along with large holed fishnets and black furry leg and arm warmers that had a bit of a purple tint to them. The black collar was an interesting accessory to the outfit. Her skin was a creamy, pale white color but the thing that struck him as most beautiful about her were her eyes. They were a crystal clear shade of lavender.

"Do you have any more Poke'mon?" he asked finally.

Val nodded, "Three others: A Houndoom, Noctowl, and a Marowak."  
>He smiled appreciatively, "Strong Poke'mon. Well, I believe that you could be a powerful tool to benefit my team. And considering your current situation, I think I could help you out as well.<br>I can offer you a safe place to stay, a warm bed, and plenty of food."  
>At that word her stomach growled. Varric became restless; even Nexis lazily opened one eyes.<br>"For me _and _my Poke'mon?" she checked.  
>Giovanni laughed and grinned again, "Of course! So how about it? Will you join me?"<br>Without asking any more questions, she agreed. The prospect of having food and shelter for her Poke'mon was too good to pass up. Giovanni smiled an actual smile and stood up, walking towards Val with an outstretched hand. She stood up as well and tried to shake his hand, but it was a bit awkward with a sleeping Nexis in her arms still.  
>"Welcome to Team Rocket! Ned," he said and looked at the guy standing by the door, "Show her to her room. The first door on the right. This floor."<p>

Ned looked like he was about to protest but a sharp look from Giovanni silenced him.  
>"Yes, Sir," Ned said grimly and motioned for her to follow him, yet again.<br>"And Ned. Please bring food for her and her five Poke'mon. Be generous with it," he added.  
>She was just about to exit the office when Giovanni spoke up one last time, "Oh, Val. Should you need anything, just knock."<p>

She nodded and was shown to her room. It was even bigger than the one in Lavender Town and it even had an attached full bathroom to it. The second door on the right side lead into the bathroom, which she locked right away. The room was furnished with a dresser, a small bookshelf, and a night stand with a lamp. Also, a big comfortable looking bed, complete with a big fluffy red blanket, was there. Nexis immediately jumped out of her arms and curled up on the bed and cooed in delight. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Varric.  
>"It seems nice here."<br>He nodded in agreement. Soon after they settled in the food was delivered. It was more food than she had ever seen at one time. She brought out the rest of her poke'mon and everyone had their fill, leaving nothing left. Val turned out the lights and curled up on the bed next to Varric. That night, everyone slept warm and securely and complete with full bellies. The only one that didn't fall asleep immediately was Varric. He nudged a sleeping Val's cheek softly. She smiled as she slept and unconciously, but lightly, grabbed his neck fur. Varric smiled and, for the first time in a long time, slept soundly the whole night. Everything seemed almost too good to be true at this point.


	3. Chapter 2 Defiance

**Chapter Two  
>Defiance<strong>

Val's wake up call was her Houndoom barking loudly at the door. She told Ren to be quiet. She listened and heard someone gently knocking on the door. She stretched lazily, not wanting to get out from underneath the blanket. None of the other Poke'mon stirred except for Ren, who was still staring at the door intently, and Varric who yawned and sat up.  
>The knocking wouldn't cease so she stood up, a bit irritated, and opened the door. Ned greeted her smugly and handed her a flimsy square package. It was somewhat thin, covered in a brown paper and secured with twine. He also handed over a pair of knee high, plain black boots. She looked at him questionably.<br>"When you finish getting changed, Giovanni wants to see you," Ned said deftly and walked away.  
>She closed the door and turned around, Varric looking back at her.<br>_"A uniform, I'm guessing?"  
><em>"I guess," she said and walked in the bathroom to change.  
>Varric waited and looked at her when she finally came out. The uniform was mainly white with black sleeves and the black boots. The top was semi-short with a high neck and a black half tank top underneath it. She kept the collar on, slipping it over the neck of the white shirt. A big red R was clearly visible on the front. But most surprisingly, she had let her hair down from the pigtails that she usually had up. It fit her nicely. She coughed lightly, feeling a little uncomfortable in the new attire.<br>"Well, do you want to go with me to see Giovanni?"  
>Varric nodded and jumped out of bed. She patted Ren's head and praised him before leaving the room. They walked to the office door and knocked twice. Giovanni told them to come in. As Val entered her looked at her for a few seconds, admiring the way she wore the outfit. He snapped out of it quickly and finally spoke, "Glad to see it fits. There weren't many of those so I had to guess the size. Anyway, take a seat. We never got to discuss what Team Rocket is about."<br>She sat down, Varric beside her. That was true; she agreed to join without asking the most important questions. The food and her hunger overpowered the logical side of her. Giovanni leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap.

"First though, did you enjoy the food?"  
>She nodded, "It was very delicious."<br>"Good, good. And is your room to your liking?"  
>"Very much so," Val said. She had to admire his apparent politeness.<br>Ned walked through a door from the right side of the office, leading a Persian in. The cat-like poke'mon gracefully walked to Giovanni and sat next to his side. Ned stood somewhat near Giovanni and Val, than brushed some jet-black hair away from his steel-gray eyes. Varric's fur bristled as he looked from Ned back to Giovanni; there was just something her didn't like about the situation.  
>"Well, now for the matter at hand," Giovanni said, his voice crisp, clear and demanding attention, "Team Rocket is based largely on Poke'mon. The exploitation of them. Capturing and selling strong and rare poke'mon."<br>Val already wished she never came here. Just what he said already she disagreed with. The new outfit she wore, she was already disgusted with it. Even the tone of his voice at the present time made her flinch. It was laced with a cruel, sadistic sound. Varric was now glaring at Giovanni, using all the restraint he had not to jump up and attack him. The Persian started purring and he put a hand on it's head as he continued, "We also conduct experimental research on them as well. Our oath, as posted on posters all over our bases is, ' Steal Poke'mon for profit. Exploit Poke'mon for profit. All Poke'mon exist for the glory of Team Rocket.' But our ultimate goal is to take over the world using Poke'mon. And you Val. You are going to be the greatest tool in helping us reach that goal. You and your strong Poke'mon will be the ones to clear the path to success!"  
>He laughed manically, drunk on the idea of money and complete power. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. The constant saying that she was just a tool, it was clear to her that he didn't just not care about the feeling of Poke'mon, he also had no care about people's feelings. It was obvious that he didn't care about who or what he hurt, or to what extent. He didn't care as long as it didn't get in the way of his ultimate goal. Val stared at the ground, angry at his complete disregard for feelings; Poke'mon and human alike.<p>

He finally stopped laughing and looked at her. His eyes sparkled with joy over the thought of total world domination. The power, wealth and the glory that would surely come with it made him as giddy (and ignorant) as a love-struck school girl.  
>"What do you say, sounds incredible, doesn't it," he said rather than questioned.<br>"No," Val said plainly.  
>Giovanni leaned forward in his chair. That spark in his eyes quickly died as irritation took it's place, "What was that?"<br>She looked at him directly in his eyes, "I said no. I won't be a part of it. It's sick. And it's cruel and heartless."  
>He stood up from his seat, a vain in his forehead popping out. He was getting angrier by each passing second. Varric jumped off the couch and was going to defend Val, when the Persian came rushing at him. It stopped short of being nose-to-nose with him, staring each other down. Both were ready to attack at the given command.<br>"You dare defy me?" Giovanni said loudly, nearly shouting.  
>He nodded at Ned and with that, Ned had Val's arms behind her back. She struggled a little, but knew he overpowered her by a long shot. Giovanni opened the office door and made a hand motion. Ned started pushing her forward to the open door, keeping her hands securely behind her. The Persian started advancing towards Varric, causing him to walk backwards. He dared not turn his back or take his eyes off the poke'mon. As soon as they were all in the hallway, Giovanni opened up Val's room door. The Persian herded Varric in the room and Ned released Val's hands and shoved her in the room. The forcefulness of his push caused her to stumble forwards and fall; her hands just barely broke her fall. She sat up and looked at the doorway. Giovanni was glaring at her as he spoke, "When you learn some obedience, you can come out."<br>He slammed the door as Val stood up and shouted, "You'll find I'm not as easy as most Poke'mon to control!"  
>She heard the door lock and the office door being slammed shut shortly after. Val flopped down on the bed and laid on the her stomach, burying her head in the pillow. The blanket she loved so much when she first arrived, she suddenly didn't want to lay on anymore. It was the same shade of red as the R that was on her outfit. She hated the place, the room and Team Rocket. But mostly she just hated Giovanni.<br>Val turned over on her back and looked around the room. Her Poke'mon were crowded around the bed, trying to figure out what was wrong. Varric was sitting on the bed, looking down at her.  
>"I'm sorry that I got you all into this mess," she said very apologetically.<br>_"None of us blame you for anything. Your intentions are good. It's not your fault that his are not," _Varric said and all the Poke'mon sounded in agreement.  
>Val sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. That night, no food was brought to any of them.<br>That next morning, the door was still locked. There wasn't a whole lot any of them could do except lay around all day. She thought about a lot of things that day. Like if this was what it was like inside of a poke'ball and what it would have been like had her parent's not have passed away like they did. But Varric's constant presence reminded her of their strong-founded friendship. And she was thankful for that. And for her other poke'mon that she had. At least she wasn't left alone.  
>Some time during the course of the afternoon, she overheard a Rocket Grunt had found her campsite and brought the stuff to Giovanni. He said to just throw it in a corner and that she could have it when she cooperates better. She continued staring at the walls and the ceiling most of the afternoon and evening, listening to Giovanni bark out mindless orders to his minions left and right. She summed it up to him trying to regain the feeling of control over people again.<br>Late that night, Giovanni unlocked and opened the door. She rolled over and looked at him. Some guy that looked at timid as a Rattatta out in the open, was standing behind him.  
>"There's food," Giovanni started, "For the Poke'mon in the hallway if they want it."<br>Eva, Nexis and Gazette ran to get some almost immediately. Ren and Varric lingered however.  
>"Go on. Go eat you guys. Keep up your strength," Val encouraged.<br>Varric was going to debate, but from the look she gave him, he knew she wasn't going to let up this time. So begrudgingly, the two walked out.  
>After about ten minutes, they were all ushered back in. Before closing the door, Giovanni looked at her. She was looking slightly paler than before.<br>"Are you ready to comply yet?" he asked.  
>Val rolled over and stayed silent. She heard him sigh and lock the door again.<br>By the third day, Varric and the others had had become nervous. Val's rapidly deteriorating health was concerning them. She slept all day and all night, waking only a few times during the day, but not for more than a few minutes at a time. She tried to stay awake, but she was feeling a little weak. Plus, the sound of Giovanni's pacing in the office didn't help in keeping her up. His footsteps were rhythmic and heavy, much like the ticking of a clock. She just couldn't bring herself to stay awake.

By the afternoon of the fourth day, fear gripped Varric. Val hadn't woken up at all during the night or the morning. He needed to get Giovanni's attention. Anyone's really, just as long as they would help. He reared up on his back legs and started scratching at the door. Soon the others were at it, except Gazette the Noctowl, who perched on the dresser keeping a close eye on Val.  
>Giovanni heard the scratching in is office. After it wouldn't stop, he got up and opened the office door and told them to quit. Their persistence wouldn't stop. He was quite irritated by now as he unlocked the door. He was about to yell, but when he looked at Varric, he didn't. He might not have been a very emotional man, but he knew the look Varric had in his eyes. Fear.<br>_"Val didn't wake up at all last night. She hasn't woke up at all today. We're beginning to get worried," _Varric tried to say as calmly as possible.  
>At that moment Val did wake up. She tried to get out of bed, oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on her. She managed to stand up, but had to support herself with her hand on the wall. But that was as far as she went. Giovanni stared at what stood ahead of him. Val was looking at the floor, almost in a dazed or confused like state. Her skin was paler than normal and she was trembling. Her breathing was shallow; even her hair had lost its natural luster. He called out her name and soon she managed to lift her head to look at him, he regretted it. Her once lively eyes were now dull and lifeless. There was a slight silence and than she blacked out, hitting the ground with a light thud.<br>Poke'mon and Giovanni alike rushed over to her. For that moment in time they were all they were all the same. They were all equally worried. And in that same moment, Giovanni felt something that he hadn't felt in years. The same thing that he seen when he looked in Varric's eyes. The fear.****


	4. Chapter 3 Voice of Truth

**Chapter Three  
>Voice of Truth<br>**

Giovanni put Val back in bed and adjusted the pillows. He pulled the blanket over her, accidentally brushing his hand against hers. Her skin was so cold, it made even him shiver. He backed away and took in the scene. Val, laying in bed, sickly and pale. Breathing unevenly and slowly, her Poke'mon surrounding her. They had a real, genuine care for her. They were around the bed, every single one of them displaying a nervous demeanor. Varric was the only one that was the most calm of them all, watching every thing that was going on.  
>Giovanni walked out of the room, his stomach felt tight and twisted. He grabbed the chair from behind the desk, and wheeled it out of the office and into the room. He set it in somewhere near the door and slumped down in it. This had never happened before, not to him at least. Varric looked over, noticing Giovanni's dazed state.<br>"How did this happen?" Giovanni whispered.  
><em>"Lack of food, probably," <em>Varric shrugged.  
>"Lack of food," Giovanni repeated, "How did it get this bad this fast? It's only been what; three and a half days?"<br>Varric sighed, "_We ran out of food three days before we came here. In those three days, she had maybe half a bowl of soup. So you tell me how it happened."  
><em>"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" Giovanni asked.  
><em>"Would it have even mattered to you?" <em>Varric snapped back.  
>Giovanni stayed quiet. The Poke'mon was right. He wouldn't have cared earlier. He heard footsteps walking down the hall and seen Ned, heading toward the office. Giovanni stopped him and Ned backtracked to Val's open door and peered in. Something seemed wrong here.<br>"Was there something in particular that you wanted?" Giovanni asked.  
>"No. I was just coming to check in like normal," he replied.<br>"Good. Get food for the Poke'mon and Val right now," Giovanni ordered.  
>Ned nodded and left, returning shortly with the requested items. Everyone except Varric ate in a hurry. He, however, ate only here and there, too concerned about to eat too much at one time. Giovanni held onto Val's plate nervously. He wished that she would just wake up and eat. But he didn't think that she would willingly. After a few minutes, he turned to Varric.<br>"Try waking her up," he said, his voice a bit unsteady.  
>Varric jumped on the bed and started nudging her lightly. A little while later she woke up, groggy and confused. Giovanni immediately stood up and brought her the plate. She sat up slightly and looked at him through sleep filled eyes. She took it without questions and watched him sit back down. She ate only a little before setting the rest on the night stand and returning to sleep. Varric sighed and laid down next to her.<br>_"At least she ate something,"_ he said.  
>By now it was late at night. Giovanni stood up, "If anything gets worse or she comes to, let me know."<br>He wheeled the chair out and back into the office, leaving both doors wide open. After about two hours, Varric jumped down and left Ren in charge. He walked into the dimly lit office and found Giovanni awake and restlessly tossing and tuning on one of the couches. Varric quietly walked to the other couch and laid on it.  
><em>"Having trouble sleeping?" <em>Varric asked.  
>Giovanni sat up; he didn't hear the Absol come in. He coughed and answered, "Ah. A little. Is something wrong with Val?"<br>_"No. But I am curious," _Varric started, _"Why do you care what happens to her?"  
><em>Giovanni didn't answer right away. He simply didn't know. Neither did he have time to answer before Varric started speaking again.  
><em>"Are you afraid you're going to loose you most 'promising tool'? Don't be. You know you can find a new one to replace her anyway. And besides, do you really think that locking her in a room and starving her is going to make her give in? You're never going to be able to break that girl. Even I know that."<br>_Giovanni was shocked by the Absol's vicious assumptions. He couldn't confirm or deny what he was saying, due to his speechlessness. Varric jumped off the couch and started walking toward the office door. He looked over his shoulder, _"If you think that you can keep her here by brute force alone, you'd be wrong. She'll outwit you faster than you can think."  
><em>With that he walked out and back into Val's room. She was sitting up and had eaten the rest of the food on the plate. She greeted Varric as he walked in. He smiled and jumped on the bed. The rest of the night Giovanni didn't sleep. There were too many things running through his head.  
>The next day, Val had stayed awake most of the morning. She ate breakfast when it came around and even spent some time talking to Varric. It was mid-afternoon, after lunch time, when Giovanni came in to check on her. She was sitting in bed, laughing at something Varric had said previously. Her skin had color coming back to it and her hair was getting it's shine back. Even her eyes glittered with life, all of which he was pleased to see. He knocked to announce his arrival. She looked at him; he looked almost uncomfortable standing there, but kept and overall cool composure.<br>"I was just coming to check up on you," he said a bit unsteadily.  
>"I'm feeling... better," she said softly.<br>He nodded and stayed a few seconds longer, not saying anything, before turning around and leaving. She stared at the place he was standing; she swore that she seen him shaking slightly.  
><em>"Well, that was awkward," <em>Varric said, breaking the silence.  
>She agreed, "I didn't expect him to check on me.'<p>

Varric was now irritated by Giovanni's actions. Watching her eyes linger at the spot he was standing didn't help either.  
>"<em>I'll be right back," <em>Varric said abruptly.  
>"Okay?" Val said a bit confused.<br>Varric jumped off the bed and walked into the office. He didn't sit down or go on the couch, nor did he have any care that Giovanni was busy with some type of paper work. He just stood there glaring at him.  
><em>"Who do you think you are?"<em> Varric said abruptly.  
>Giovanni looked up from his papers, surprised by both of the sudden appearance, and boldness, of the Poke'mon. He was going to say something, but Varric cut him off again.<br>_"Your actions might be confusing to Val, but I can see right through you. Don't try to play the nice guy card to try and get her to join you. Since the loos of her parents,, she's been looking for a human companion to put her trust in. All you'll do is end up hurting her because all you'll be doing is pretending. We both know you won't ever care about her. You're not that way. And you're definitely not the person she'll be able to come to."_  
>Giovanni was far too shocked to say anything at this point, nor could he defend himself. Most of what he said was true. But the truth had never slapped himself in the face like this before.<br>_"I'm warning you; don't hurt her," _Varric said and ran out of the office and back in the room. He jumped on the bed and cuddled with Val. She feel asleep holding onto him. But the night was sleepless yet again for Giovanni, but also for Varric. Neither one of them slept a wink.  
>On the sixth day, Val was finally called into the office. She came in and sat down, Varric at her side as usual. He glared at him, but Giovanni ignored it.<br>"So, I have a job picked out for you. You're going to battle all the new grunts on the first floor. She how strong their poke'mon are. Surely you can do that," he said.  
>Val was going to disagree, but she thought for a second.<br>"Sure," she said.  
>As the word escaped her lips, Varric looked at her just as in awe as Giovanni was.<br>"But I'll need to get some potions and antidotes first."  
>He agreed, in a frenzy. He thought his luck was changing, not that she was finally agreeing to something.<br>"I'll also need something to carry it back in," she said and pointed at her backpack, "And possibly some money."  
>She thought that the money would cause him to think but he only agreed happily. She grabbed her stuff and took the money he handed her. It was more than enough.<br>"Get changed. Ned will be waiting to take you to town," he told her.  
>"Ned's coming with?" she said a bit disappointed.<br>"Yeah. I can't risk you running away on me," he said with a chuckle.  
>"Of course," she said and gave him a fake, yet reassuring smile.<p>

She left to her room and closed the door. Turning to Varric, she spoke quickly and quietly, "I need to catch you in a poke'ball. I don't want to, but in order to bring you along unnoticed with the others, I have to. Plus, this way no-one else can catch you and steal you away from me."  
>Varric thought about it for a minute than nodded. She rummaged around her bag and brought out an extra poke'ball. She threw it down and it opened up. A beam of light shot out and enveloped Varric, sucking him in. A couple of seconds later, she heard a distinct click and knew it was a success. She returned the others to their respective poke'balls and put them into her bag. She changed quickly and threw the Rocket uniform on the bed, leaving the boots on the floor. She secured the backpack and put it on. Val was just about to leave through the main door, but opted to use the one in the bathroom, just in case Ned was waiting in the hallway, which he was. She didn't want him seeing her poke'mon put away and suspect her of something. He turned and looked at her, "Let's get this over with."<br>They walked into the office and made their way to the door on the right, the one Ned came through with the Persian.  
>"Be quick you two. Thirty minutes," Giovanni said before they left.<br>After walking up a long flight of stairs, they made it outside. The sun was bright and the wind cool. It was a wonderful change from the dank and stiffed underground base. The mart wasn't too far away, which didn't give her a lot of planning time. About half-way there, Ned spoke.  
>"So your parents died, huh?"<br>She nodded. Talking and thinking with such a short time span would prove difficult.  
>"Where are you from again?" he inquired.<br>"Lavender Town," she said shortly.  
>He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his eyes wide. She stopped, getting annoyed with his questions.<br>"H-how did it happen?" he asked very nervously.  
>"A recent fire at Poke'mon Tower," she answered, "We can continue this later, but we're wasting time."<br>He swallowed hard and walked slowly. Could it be possible? He checked every floor, every room of that place. All of it... Except for the door that was locked. Did he really screw up that bad?  
>They got to the mart and walked in. Val turned to Ned, "I'll be right back; I have to use the restroom."<p>

"Be fast about it," she said.  
>She went inside the bathrooms and looked around. She had to think, had to be quick. As she looked around, the answer came to her. The window! She pulled back the curtain and opened it. This was it; her escape. She used the near-by sink counter as a stepping stool and climbed out. She landed on her feet, took a second, than ran. It was the fastest she had run in her life. But she had a smile on her face. She was free yet again.<br>Inside the mart, Ned was getting anxious. It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't come out. He asked a female shopper if she could check for him. She did and came back seconds later.  
>"There's no one in there," she said.<br>"Wait, what?" he said, not believing his bad luck.  
>"There's no one in the stalls or anywhere. I'm sorry."<br>"A window. Was there one? Was it open?" he questioned rapidly.  
>"Yeah. I think s. If I'm correct, it was open too," the girl said and shrugged.<br>Ned ran out of the mart and looked frantically around. He couldn't see Val anywhere. He cursed at himself and slumped his shoulders. Now he had to go back to Giovanni alone. Such bad luck today. He started walking back, wishing he was the one running away now. He made his was slowly down the stairs to the base and put a hand on the door that led to the office. He took a deep breath as he turned the knob, preparing himself to give Giovanni the bad news. He was absolutely dreading this. 


End file.
